tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Martel (Baumgeist)
Martel ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Phantasia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia In "Tales of Symphonia" wird die Geburt von Martel behandelt, die nach dem Finalkampf stattfindet. Nachdem es den Helden gelungen ist, den Keim des ehemaligen Weltenbaumes, des Kharlan-Baumes, zum Sprießen zu bringen, erscheint ein Setzling dort, wo einst der Turm des Heils gestanden hatte. Die Seele von Martel Yggdrasill, die mit dem Keim verbunden war, verschmilzt schließlich mit den Seelen all jener Leute, die für den Glauben an sie, die "Göttin" Martel, gestorben sind. Diese verschmolzenen Seelen nehmen die Puppe Tabatha als Körper und nehmen die Gestalt von Martel selbst an. Martel sieht sich fortan als Wächterin des neuen Weltenbaums, dem sie von Lloyd Irving einen Namen geben lässt, damit dieser ihn schützt, während er noch schwach und klein ist. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" erscheint Martel nicht persönlich, aber sie wird erwähnt und nimmt eine einflussreiche Rolle ein. Lloyd steht unter Martels Schutz, da er es gewesen ist, der dem neuen Weltenbaum seinen Namen gegeben hatte. Daher ist Lloyd vor der Kraft von Ratatosk, dem Baumgeist des nicht mehr existenten Kharlan-Baumes, gefeit und kann die Centurio-Kerne an sich bringen, ohne dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Dies will er tun, um die Centurios und schließlich auch Ratatosk selbst im Tor nach Niflheim zu versiegeln, um das Dämonenreich davon abzuhalten, sich mit der vereinten Welt zu vereinen. Tales of Phantasia Mehrere Jahrtausende später ist Martels Baum ausgewachsen, und auch sein Name ist bekannt: Yggdrasill. Um den Baum herum hat sich der Wald der Elementargeister angesiedelt, der ein beliebtes Touristengebiet ist. Martel selbst gilt vor allem im Bereich von Euclid als Erdgöttin und wird angebetet, aber der Martel-Kult ist im Vergleich zu "Tales of Symphonia" stark reduziert und Cruxis ist überhaupt nicht mehr bekannt. In der Gegenwart erscheint Martel in ihrer schwächsten Form und kann sich nur mühselig vor Cress Albia zeigen, als dieser vor den toten Überresten von Yggdrasill steht. Sie bittet ihn um Hilfe, doch Cress selbst weiß mit ihrer Erscheinung noch nichts anzufangen. Magie existiert in der Gegenwart nicht mehr und ist sogar nahezu unbekannt. Da der Weltenbaum tot ist, existiert auch kein Mana mehr, und es ist anzunehmen, dass auch Martel als Baumgeist nicht mehr lange leben würde. Schließlich werden die Helden jedoch hundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschickt, wo der Weltenbaum noch am Leben ist, Magie existiert und Elementargeister leben. Dennoch droht Yggdrasill aufgrund der vielen Magitechnologie der Tod. Mint Adenade gelingt es unter aller Anstrengung, mithilfe vom Horn des Einhorns und ihrer Göttlichen Kraft die Lebensgeister von Yggdrasill zu erwecken und ihn am Leben zu erhalten, sodass dadurch eine alternative Gegenwart erzeugt wird, in der der Weltenbaum noch am Leben ist. In diese Gegenwart kehren die Helden zurück, um dort Dhaos zu töten. Auch in der Zukunft desselben Zeitstrahls existiert der Weltenbaum zusammen mit Martel noch. Martel berichtet hier, dass sich die Nutzung der Magitechnologie reduziert und der Verbrauch von Mana eines Tages stabilisert hat. Seither wacht ein gutaussehender Mann mit goldenem Haar über sie, Dhaos. Mint bittet Martel in den Schlussszenen, einen Mana-Keim von Yggdrasill zusammen mit Dhaos' Leiche nach Derris-Kharlan zu schicken, wie Dhaos es sich gewünscht hat, damit seine Heimat nicht sterben muss. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Symphonia: The Animation wird der Geist, der zum Schluss entsteht, als "Mana" bezeichnet, nicht als Martel. *Sowohl Martel als Göttin als auch Dhaos als Dämonenkönig finden Erwähnung in Tales of Berseria. Ihre Abbilder befinden sich auf der Münze von Eizen, die seine Trägerin ist. Die Münze ist alt und entstammt dem fremden Land Kharlan. Galerie Martel erscheintPhantasia.png|Martel erscheint den Helden in Tales of Phantasia en:Martel Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Dawn of the New World